


【润智润】鹰（25）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】鹰（25）

松本润突然从梦里惊醒，冷汗湿透了身上的睡衣，他赶快看了眼身边陷入熟睡的大野智，看到他还在，突然放下心来。

 

这段时间松本润把组织的工作全都丢给助理toma和其他人，每天拉着大野智四处跑，今天去水族馆，明天去游乐园，后天坐船跑到海上让大野钓了一天鱼，第四天又带他去看了一个有名人的画展……  
几乎没有一天是回归到杀手工作的。

大野也提出过疑问，问他工作什么的没关系吗，松本的回答是反正组织里能干的人多得是，关键，自己一直想去这些地方，而因为种种原因从来没有去过。  
“想去嘛。”  
大野也就没说什么了，反正他也乐得清闲。  
正好他也从没去过这些正常人都会去过的地方。

松本拉着大野在深夜的新宿街头醉醺醺地和四处招揽生意的人妖们打招呼，在下过雨的小巷里安静地等待雨停，在长满青苔的小石板路上慢悠悠地走着，清风吹着头发，发梢轻轻地拂过脸颊，手指似是而非地相碰，然后自然而然地十指相扣。  
他带着大野在晚上的某个隐藏起来的角落里找一家还放映着一些老电影和冷门电影的放映馆，整夜整夜地看着那些捉摸不透的镜头，一遍遍地复述着诘屈聱牙的台词。  
就像是一对热烈中的小青年。

太过安稳和普通，竟然有些不习惯。  
松本想着。  
几乎已经不记得自己的身份和工作了。

他看着把手伸到头顶的大野，眼神就像透过白色纱帘的月光一样柔和朦胧。  
难以想象一个步入三十代的男人会这么的可爱，对于某些微妙的、细微的情感又是感受得如此细腻，就连完整形状的食物都没办法入口的人，这样的人，竟然可以毫不犹豫且手法老练地夺取一个人的生命。  
令人着迷，不禁觉得如此平凡和普通的生活是否和这个人相配，但又莫名地合适，似乎他天生就应该过着平和的生活。  
松本觉得自己胸中的喜欢要变成一汪大海，随着月亮的阴晴圆缺而潮起潮落，逐渐地将伫立在礁石上的自己淹没。

可是太纯情了，他们之间只有那一次突如其来的亲吻，没有再进行其他的进一步的工作。  
就连牵手松本都要思考很长时间才敢默默地趁着大野不注意牵起来，然后耳根通红地说：“我才没想牵手啦，牵手好娘的。”

松本快要嫌弃死自己这个性格了。

 

松本今天又拉着大野出来散步。  
另外几人像是约好一样地不去打扰他和大野两个人的悠闲时光，没有什么说明地给他们俩放了假。

松本和大野逛到一家新开的潮品服装中心附近，喜欢逛街买衣服的松本完全忍不住想要购物的心思，不顾大野“衣服已经很多啦”的小抱怨，直接拽着大野走进了一家看起来很高级的店里。  
他比划了好几件看起来不像是这个季节应该穿的衣服，然后拿起一件黑色V领的小长袖在大野身上晃悠了好几下。  
“这件衣服和那边量产的差不多啦……”大野嘟囔着。  
“完全不一样好吗？！你看它的料子，摸着多舒服。”松本拉过大野的手，强硬地让他摸这件衣服的材质。  
“啊，真的诶。”  
“是吧，”松本得意地说，“而且我觉得它绝对很衬你，要试试吗？”  
大野犹豫着答应了，拿着衣服走进了试衣间。

松本看着大野磨磨蹭蹭走进试衣间，突然起了一点玩心，他故意趁着店里没什么人，悄悄地走到试衣间拉着的帘子附近，然后猛地拉开、跳进去、合上，一气呵成。  
大野显然被松本的突然闯进吓了一大跳，他赶忙用衣服把自己的身体遮住。  
本来只是想恶作剧的松本沉默了。  
他看见了大野身上一闪而过的伤疤。

松本忽然回想起来，他和大野一起在那间房间里一起住了这么多天，似乎从来没见过大野光着上身的样子。就算是睡觉，也一定会在浴室里把睡衣换好才出来，衣服下摆紧紧地扎进裤子里，还被那时的松本嘲笑了。  
他有些不知所措，更多的是如同雪崩一样的心疼。

松本和大野就这么一动不动一言不发地站在试衣间里。  
大野知道松本他看到了自己身上的伤疤，他自己倒是不觉得有什么，就是怕松本想太多才不愿意让他看到，大野看到松本的表情就知道，这人又在自我厌恶了。  
他也不知道自己该说些什么。

沉默弥漫在小小的试衣间里，直到被大野一个喷嚏打破。  
“……啊，快换衣服吧，要不然要感冒了。”松本赶紧说了一句，掀开帘子出去了。  
是谁害我没法换衣服啊。  
大野哭笑不得地想。

 

一时的尴尬似乎就这么消失了，两人逛完街买了一大堆衣服，回家吃了晚饭，大野很自然地和每天一样先走进浴室里冲澡。  
不同的是松本。

 

松本迟疑了一下，他站在浴室门口，脑子里转的都是白天在试衣间看到的大野身上狰狞又美丽的伤疤。  
要看的话现在是唯一的时机，别的时候大野总是在防备着什么，而现在，像上次试衣间那样闯进去，大野不会有什么来得及反应的时间。  
他就像被什么力量牵引着一样，伸手慢慢地转动把手，从外面简单地用从大野那里学会的开锁技巧，打开了锁住的浴室。

 

升腾的水汽里，大野正用手撑着墙壁冲着澡。  
他背对着门口，背上蜿蜒延伸下来大大小小的疤痕围绕在他突出来的脊椎骨周围，有划过的像是曲折的千足虫一般的刀伤，也有圆形的看起来像花朵一样的枪伤，还有许多细小的、形状奇怪的疤痕，它们就像大野身上讲述故事的图画书一样，对愣怔的松本讲着大野消失的日子里，他经历的一切。

大野听到门响，暗地里叹了口气，保持着冲澡的姿势没有动。

松本像是被什么东西附魔了一样地往前走着，直到灯光通过他的身体投下的阴影把大野完全包裹住。  
那些痕迹如同海里窃窃私语的塞壬，在松本耳边说着“来触碰我”“来触碰面前这个人的过去”。

松本怔怔地问：“我能摸摸吗？”  
大野其实是不愿意的。  
人见到对方身上的疤痕所表露出来的恐惧和怜悯，是他最为厌恶的东西，疤痕对于一个尤其像他们这样随时可能会死掉的人来说普通得犹如吃饭时候用的筷子一样，他不愿意让松本因为他身上的伤疤就对他产生同情甚至，怜惜。  
但总归是要让他看到的。  
那索性一次性地看个够吧。

“可以。”  
大野没有转身。

松本稳稳地伸出手，手指慢慢地穿过花洒细小的水柱，触摸到大野看起来不那么光滑的脊背。  
他的手缓慢地划过那些因为新长出来的组织而变得凹凸不平的疤痕，轻轻按压着枪伤上面聚集起来的小水珠。

大野本来不觉得有什么，可随着松本手指像是描摹什么似的划过自己身体时，还是忍不住稍微有些颤抖。  
尤其是在松本的指尖轻轻划过自己的脊柱时候，一阵酥麻窜上了大野的脑海。

热水还在源源不断地从花洒的喷头中落下，松本的衬衣已经被洇湿了一半。  
松本逐渐地不满足于只是单纯地抚摸着疤痕，他走得更近了，胸膛和大野的后背只隔着一层若有若无的水雾，他渐渐地把手掌贴在了大野的背上，顺着水流逐渐地往下。  
他的下身早在进来看到大野光裸地站在那里，就已经有些硬了，而现在，松本的大脑已经被眼前这人的身体和浴室中的热气蒸腾的有些模糊不清。  
他也不清楚自己想做什么，他只是凭借着本能来移动着身体。  
但松本依旧明白，大野如果真正地拒绝他的话，他是没有任何的机会做一些平时早已肖想已久的事。

大野也有些难受。  
他赤裸着身体站在松本面前这一事实就已经让自己有些口干舌燥，更不用说松本还一直站在他的身后，用微凉的指尖和宽大的手掌触碰自己的身体。  
大野一开始只是不想转身，而现在他不敢转身。  
他害怕自己对这种简单的触碰起反应的事实会把松本吓跑，会让松本觉得恶心。

“我能看看你前面的伤口吗？”松本从嗓子里挤出来这句模模糊糊的话。  
大野懵懵懂懂地点了点头。  
一切已经变得不清不楚。

 

就在大野转过身的一瞬间，松本便欺身压了上去，大着胆子做了一直以来想做的事情。  
他两只手分别抓住大野的双手手腕，抵在了墙上，大野被推得一个脚步不稳，靠在了背后湿滑的瓷砖墙上。  
然后便是漫长又湿漉漉的一个吻。

松本也不去理会被花洒浇湿的衬衫和裤子，他只想吻住这个人，只想爱抚他，让他为了自己而发出喘息。  
大野也确实因为松本的动作和亲吻发出了不稳的喘息。  
他们像是两头缠磨的野兽在交合之前不停地啃咬对方的后颈一样，舔吻、撕咬着对方的嘴唇和脖颈，鼻息在水流和蒸汽里呼吸困难。

松本一口叼住了大野的喉结，轻轻吮吸着那个小小的凸起，大野发出了一声短促的鼻哼，而松本的粗重呼吸快要让大野觉得自己马上就要被灼伤了一样。  
大野挣脱了松本的禁锢，环抱住传了衬衫还不如没穿的松本，亲吻着他的额头和鼻尖，舔过他的眼角，轻轻地用嘴唇触碰着松本的睫毛。

水声和啧啧的亲吻声。  
呼吸声和轻哼。

松本靠得更近了，两人早已变硬翘起的性器相碰在一起，下腹一片的火热。  
“可以吗？”吮吸着大野脖子的松本发出含糊不清的疑问，“可以吗？”性急的年轻人忍耐不住地用手掌不停摩擦着大野的腰腹部，好像两块在不停留下某种热气腾腾烙印的使人融化的烙铁。  
“嗯。”年长者眯着眼睛，做出了让步。

 

大野被架在梳洗台上，在一片水汽中模模糊糊地时不时发出呜咽的声音，像是一只被呼噜地舒舒服服的猫。  
松本用手和唇膜拜着大野精瘦又紧实的身体，他和大野在亲吻和拥抱中一起跌跌撞撞地靠在了梳洗台上，大野很自觉地就半坐在上面，松本俯下身用宽大的手掌抚摸着大野的肌肉形状，像是在通过这些纹理分明的生理细胞来触摸到对方的灵魂一样。  
松本已经湿透的衣服被大野胡乱地扒拉掉，半裸着的他皮肤滚烫，和大野同样温暖火热的挂着水珠的身体贴在一起。他从大野的脖颈一直啃咬到胸前的两点，双手用力地磨蹭着已经被完全挑起情欲的大野的下腹部。松本坏心眼地绕过大野现在最需要抚慰的性器，从下腹部绕道到了大腿的内侧，他反复地用手描画着那里细腻的皮肤，让大野发出了难耐的闷哼。  
大野的脑海中完全被欲望燃烧殆尽了，他的手胡乱地寻找着松本的脑袋，轻揉着对方早已淋湿的头发。  
“不……不要磨磨蹭……磨磨蹭蹭的……”大野喘息着嘟囔。  
松本含着大野的腹部肌肉，发出了一声轻笑，接下来的动作让大野倒吸了一口气。  
他不再简单的摩擦着大野大腿那里的皮肤，直接用手包裹住了大野早已立起来分泌出液体的性器。松本站了起来，把自己的性器也靠了上去，另一只手抓过大野在他头上不安分的手，引着他向下，向下。  
大野伸手把松本的额头捞过来和自己的靠在一起，另一只手把松本的性器包裹住和自己的贴在一起磨蹭撸动着，他眯着眼睛，和松本一起喘息着，呼吸着同一片稀薄的、含有大量水汽的空气。  
无法呼吸。  
随着积累得越来越热烈的快感，大野下意识地就着交缠的呼吸伸出舌尖舔了一下松本的唇，松本的动作突然停顿了一下，随后便像是追逐着这一点点的舌尖一般地贴近，狠狠地吻住了大野。本来就已经很令人窒息的空气一下子被对方掠夺，大野渐渐地在呼吸困难和胶着的快感中释放了。

松本在和大野的亲吻中忍不住又笑了一下，他松开大野的唇，呼吸粗重地低语：“413老师，您就这么喜欢我吗？”  
大野还停留在高潮带来的眩晕中，听到松本伴随着喘息声的压低的声音，懒洋洋地睁开眼瞪了他一下：“……废话……”  
松本高兴地又亲了大野的唇一下：“413……我真的好喜欢你……”他伸手抹了一把大野射出来的液体，便慢慢地向他的后面探去，“可以么……？”  
大野轻笑了一声，这一声轻笑差点让松本缴械投降：“我……我刚刚不是回答了吗……不要让我说第二遍……”  
松本便缓慢地伸进指节，小心翼翼地做着扩张。  
大野感受着异物的入侵，他眼神落在了松本的嘴唇上，伸出刚刚一直搂住松本的脖子的手，用指腹色情地磨蹭着松本的唇，眼神里浓的化不开的喜欢：“……你的唇……太好看……太想亲……停不下来……”  
松本张嘴含住了磨蹭着他嘴唇的大野的手指，伸出舌头用更为情色的方法舔了舔大野的指节，含糊不清地说：“413……的手才是……最好看的……”  
大野因为松本这一连串的动作搞得又变得欲望高涨。  
他贴在松本的耳边，轻声说：“尽管做你想做的吧。”  
当然松本也这么做了。

 

早上大野是被渴醒的。

昨晚他们几乎一夜都没有睡，太舒服，难得地这么契合，他们从浴室一直跌跌撞撞地做到了床上，遍地的水渍，所幸大野也是个比较容易耽溺欲望的人，否则面对松本这种不管不顾的年轻人，他可能觉得自己要被钉死在床上了。大野最后躺在床上觉得自己马上就要在这连绵不断又无法阻挡的高潮中死掉，然后就这么迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
大野起身，感觉身上不是那么黏腻，连床单都换掉了。

真是……怎么能在做那么多之后还有精力清洗和换床单的。  
大野想。  
润くん真是温柔又细致啊。

他看了看睡得正熟的松本，想起身去给自己倒杯水。  
然而在一坐起来的时候，腰部传来的一阵剧痛让他差点摔回枕头上。

年轻人体力就是好。  
大野有些哭笑不得。

他又慢慢地坐起来，以慢动作从床上想挪下来的时候，他的腰上突然横过来一条手臂，把他狠狠地拉回到了枕头上。  
松本被大野悉悉索索的起床声弄醒了，他低气压地把大野捞回自己身边，不管不顾地又吻住了大野。  
被吓了一跳的大野还没等明白发生了什么，就被松本攻城略地的吻给弄得神情有点恍惚，他拼着最后一点理智把松本拉远，嘶哑着嗓子说：“让我下去喝口水，不行了。”  
松本两眼朦胧地看着他，还没醒。  
大野叹了口气，认命地躺回了床上，放弃抵抗地回吻住了松本。

 

二宫在几周后终于给松本打来了电话，铃声响起的时候松本还在某个音像店里和大野就买哪个电影的蓝光碟而商议。

“King，大叔在你那里吧？”  
“干嘛？”松本很警觉。  
二宫深呼吸了一口气，接着连珠炮地对松本展开了小尖嗓攻击：“你和大叔也太过分了，我们默认大叔好不容易回来就给你俩休一个月的假期，可看看你们两个这都几个月了还在悠闲地度蜜月吗？你们的蜜月也太长了点吧？再这样下去我不干了，你们自己看吧？？”  
松本把手机拿得老远，连在一旁的大野也能听见二宫的怒吼。两个人面面相觑地对视，大野吐了吐舌头，便接过来电话。  
“好了好了，我们明天就去总部。可松……可king有事干，我没什么活儿啊……”大野无视了松本听到“king”时候轻轻踹了他的一脚，一脸困惑地问电话另一边的二宫，“我除了接单子杀人之外没什么能帮上忙的。”  
“你，king鼓励师。明天如果我看不到你俩来总部，等着吧，我们三个说什么也会杀过去把你们绑来。”说完，二宫便直接挂了电话。  
大野看看松本：“鼓励师……是什么？”  
松本哭笑不得：“呃……别听他瞎跑火车了……”

 

生活回到所谓的“正轨”上的速度非常快，大野本来还在想自己几个月没有活动可能身体已经怠惰了，但当他站在新建好的训练场拿起枪和刀子的时候，肌肉的记忆被瞬间唤醒了。他对着新来的一批自愿留下来的孩子们露了一小手，就把还在反叛期什么都不服的小孩们震慑住了。  
松本则被大量的文件和琐事缠绕着，在他专心和大野智谈恋爱的时候，樱井和二宫替他做了大部分工作，而等他回来，这些工作像是报复似的加倍堆积到了他的头上。  
所幸大野会在松本熬夜的时候一直待在办公室里，给他泡一杯咖啡，然后安静地发呆、画画、戴着耳机听音乐，有时还会半夜跑出去给他买个小蛋糕或者关东煮吃。  
有的时候二宫会给大野安排几个小活儿，也不用出城，很轻松自在地就搞定收工，也算是某种复健或者练习。

松本经常问大野，如果不做杀手了会去做什么。  
一开始大野不知道该怎么回答这样的问题，对于他来说，从小时候接受的教育和训练都是关于如何干净利落地杀死一个人，似乎他没有办法在社会上以一个正常的普通人那样生活。  
“有想过去做个画家什么的吗？”松本有次试探地问他，“你已经不用担心赚不到钱了。”  
“嗯……”大野想了想，“也不是没想过，可我画的东西都很随意和个人化……”  
“你真的很厉害，”松本聊到这个话题总是异常地激动，“相信我，一定可以成为相当棒的艺术家的！”  
“诶……”大野将信将疑，“不过我倒是也蛮想做个面包店老板……”  
“诶？为什么？”松本很诧异。  
“因为面包的香气闻着很幸福呢。”大野笑了。  
松本忍不住伸手捏了捏大野的脸。  
“其实啊，”大野望着某个虚空的点出神地说，“我真的很想很想去流浪呢。”  
“诶？”松本很感兴趣，“流浪？”  
“嗯，比如去印度啊什么的。”大野回过神来，揉了揉松本的头发，“不过也就是想想。”

 

似乎日子可以一直这样平稳下去。

 

“最近风声挺紧，”二宫临走的时候和还留在办公室里的松本说，“你最好去哪儿都和大叔一起走，今天他刚好做完一个单子回来，你和他一起回去吧。”  
“那你们呢？”松本看了看二宫和他身后不远处等他的相叶。  
“我们这群打工仔是不会被人盯上的，况且我家方向和爱拔的方向一样。”二宫比划了一下。  
“突然这是有什么风声呢？”松本满脸疑问。  
“不知道，”二宫烦躁地挠了挠头，“这也是那些赏金猎人告诉我的，具体没细说。”  
“再去查查吧，”松本嘱咐了一下，“这种摸不清的敌人最麻烦了。”  
“好的，总之最近注意安全。”  
“会的。”

 

松本把工作做完，问刚刚从外面做完单子回来的大野要不要去吃夜宵，大野在他办公室的盥洗室里冲了冲手上的血迹，说：“如果润くん要吃的话我就去。”  
“你不想吃？”  
“不是啦，我倒不是很饿……润くん想吃就一起走吧，我可能吃不太多。”  
松本无奈，揉了一把大野的头发：“你有什么不愿意做的事情就说出来啊……”  
“并没有啦fufu。”

深夜的街道上没什么车，路灯长明，街道两旁的树木在黄色的路灯灯泡下投射出来巨大的阴影，松本开着他的通体黑色的改装车行驶在回家的路上。  
他们刚刚去了一家不远处的居酒屋，吃了些烤串，大野还喝了杯啤酒，松本因为要开车所以只喝了杯乌龙茶，两个人心满意足地一边聊着这几天遇到的事情，一边随机放着广播节目，大野时不时冒出两句吐槽，让松本笑得合不拢嘴。

突然，大野终止了刚刚因为松本一个小小的破音的大笑，他看了一眼后视镜，对松本平静地说：“后面那辆吉普从我们拐过上上个弯就一直跟在后面了。”  
松本也很冷静：“注意到了，而且似乎后面不只一辆。”  
“隐形眼镜真是方便啊……”  
“你也快去配一个吧。”  
“嗯……你车里有武器吗？”  
“一直都有，”松本迟疑了一下，“只不过不是那么高火力，如果对面防御层做的好可能打不穿。”  
“那就接近了再说。”大野凭借着自己相对瘦小的身体，放倒了座椅爬到了车后座，翻出了武器箱。

这个时候，后面的吉普突然加速，冲了上来。  
松本使劲踩了脚油门，改装后的引擎发出一声长鸣，他们的那辆车便绝尘而去，把吉普远远地甩在了后面。  
被突然的加速甩了一下的不仅仅是跟踪的敌人，也有在后座忙着挑武器的大野，他没戴安全带，差点被松本直接摔倒车后面的挡风玻璃上。  
大野给松本递上了一支手枪，故意用枪托打了他的大腿一下。松本故意发出了一声吃痛的呼声，怪罪地看了一眼大野。  
大野没理他，自顾自地坐在了松本的正后方，一直盯着后面的车看，手里攥着一支霰弹枪。

正当两个人很习以为常地对跟踪进行应对的时候，异变突生。

松本和大野过于关注后面的追兵，没有去管前方的角落，就在松本加大马力想要甩掉后方的吉普车的时候，在下一个转弯处突然插过来一辆看起来很重装的卡车，外面包裹着亮闪闪的金属层，正以一个不亚于松本的速度向他们冲来。  
松本回头见状，赶快拼命地打方向盘，同时他冲大野大喊：“快抓住手边的安全带！”  
大野反应过来，赶忙缩在松本的座位后面，拉过后座旁边的安全带死死地抓着。  
卡车冲了过来，松本的方向盘打到了最大，他们那辆车擦过卡车边缘，被巨大的冲力撞击的飞了起来，在地上翻滚了两圈，最后车顶朝下地落在了地上。

强烈的摩擦使得周围的路面起了一层火，松本的车已经被撞得破破烂烂了，看起来没什么动静。  
后面一直跟着的几辆吉普车也追了上来，停在了被强制停下的歪着的卡车附近。  
从车里出来了十几个人，身上都穿着厚厚的防弹衣，手里拿着看起来很重型的大家伙。  
领头的一个摘下了面罩，手里的枪端好，慢慢靠近了那辆摔得破破烂烂的车，他的嘴角似乎一直维持着某种莫名的笑意。  
“二位好久不见啊……”他出声了，“今天终于有机会碰面了。”

是藤森的走狗吉泽。

吉泽见车里没什么反应，于是又往前走了几步，对着手下的几个人点点头。  
十几个人中走出两个眼神青涩的人，他们拿着枪小心翼翼地靠近了满地碎片的车的附近，想从已经破碎的车门那里看看里面的人是生是死。  
他们刚刚站在车门边上，俯下身子查看的时候，几声枪声从车里传来，直直地瞄准那两人探过来的头颅，霰弹枪的威力使得两人的脑袋就像是夏天海边玩的砸西瓜游戏里的西瓜一样，碎成一地。

 

吉泽很快地缩回去，像是早就知道会这样，他的脸上露出了更愉快的微笑：“你们应该清楚自己这辆车的油箱是我们随时都可以打爆的吧？反正总是一死，不如我们见个面聊个天再说？”说完，吉泽掏出手枪，在那辆残破的车的周围象征性地开了几枪。  
“所以请你们从那辆该死的车里出来。”吉泽又打了一枪，“我也不想那么野蛮，出来聊聊不一定就放过你们了呢。”

大野智端着一把被削短的霰弹枪从车里蹲着慢慢走了出来，身上没什么伤。倒是松本润，从车的驾驶位慢慢挪出来的时候，动作有些迟钝，身上的衣服也有些破损和擦伤。他一出来便靠在了车上保存体力，手里也端着一把枪。  
大野没敢放松回头看，他只能听到松本的呼吸有些不稳，但他不能回头。  
松本扫了一眼围住他们的荷枪实弹的对手，心里暗暗叹了口气。

不妙。  
Nino说得很对，但没想到会来的这么快。  
等等，那其他人怎么样了。

大野让自己冷静下来，他端着枪，稳稳地问：“吉泽，果然你还在啊，你的老大早就死了，怎么现在才敢冒头？”  
“这不是等你回来嘛，”吉泽的枪口直直地指着大野，嘴角一直挂着营业形式的微笑，“要不然你没回来生死未知，我还有些担心呢。”  
“你就带了这么点人，就想抓住我们？”大野笑了。  
“是啊，我知道你的身手还是一样好，”吉泽挥了挥手，后面走出来一个人，从卡车上牵着七八个拴着铁链的孩子下来了。吉泽身后的那些人有一部分都把枪口直接抵在那些哭泣着、发抖着的孩子的头上。  
“如果你们反抗或者要过来杀我，”吉泽挥了下手，他的手下便开枪直接打死了一个孩子，“那么卡车上这几十个小孩就都活不成了。”他微笑的弧度加深了，似乎真的对这种行为感到愉快，“现在，请您把您的枪放下，扔远。”  
大野狠狠地瞪了吉泽一眼，不是很愿意放下枪。

松本在他身后一直没有说话，他拽了拽大野的衣服，硬是把他拽得正眼看向了松本这边。他对大野点了点头，然后凑近在唇上轻轻地亲了一下，悄声说了一句：“一会儿不要动。”  
大野咬了咬牙，回身把枪扔到了吉泽的脚下。吉泽用枪口示意了一下，松本也把枪丢了过去。  
“还有您袖子里和藏在裤腿的匕首，以及怀里的小刀和枪，”吉泽像是看到什么有趣的事情一样，端详着大野和松本二人，“您的身上可不能有武器呢。”  
大野哼了一声，不情不愿地从身上的各个地方卸下大小不一的刀具、袖珍的枪支，堆在了面前。

他身后的松本悄悄地从怀里掏出来大野送的那把左轮小手枪，等待着机会。

“另外告诉你们，”吉泽开了几枪击中了大野的肩膀，他愣生生没发出一点声音，“樱井、二宫和相叶，我们都一直在追踪，现在应该也都做掉了吧。”他笑着往前走了一步，“果然身处高位就容易有漏洞啊，你们和藤森比起来还是差的有些远。”  
“你想要什么？”松本问。  
“我？我其实什么都不想要。没办法，你们存在的一天，我就没办法去接着做藤森留下来的生意。所以呢，你们只能死了。”吉泽一声令下，那群拿着枪的人们纷纷走到了吉泽的身边，十几支枪的枪口都对准了大野身上的致命部位和松本的脑袋，“不过在你们死之前，我要你说出你们服务器的访问密码。”  
“你们连个黑客都雇不上吗？”大野忍不住问。  
“我不得不承认二宫确实是个天才。”吉泽戏剧化地摊摊手。  
松本笑了，笑得很大声：“那你自己去破译吧，那个密码我也不记得了。”

吉泽冷哼了一声：“估计也是这样，”他耸耸肩，“毕竟你们也没和我结什么仇，那我就留给你们告别的时间吧，希望你们能够感谢我。”说完，吉泽反而凑近了一些，很感兴趣似的微笑看着他们。

松本一直都在努力地想着逃脱的办法，但他的伤口太疼了，刚刚的飞车可能对他的身体造成了一定的损伤，松本现在感觉自己满眼的眩晕。  
“行了，413，”松本小声对转过来的大野说着，“没想到今天就是最后一天呐……早知道就多吃两串烤串了。”  
大野本来想要开口说什么，听到松本这么说，张开的嘴突然合上了，他目光炯炯地看着松本，似乎想把松本的模样刻在脑子里一样。然后，大野开口了：“都什么时候了还说这种话。”  
“不过最后了，能和你死在一起也不错，413，我真的真的很喜欢你，还想和你多在一起几天，如果可以的话真想一直一直就那么过下去啊，”松本声音柔和地轻声说，“可能我在你眼里，永远都是那个楼梯上吸烟的小鬼吧。”  
“不，”大野伸手抚上了松本的脸，“你已经成长为一个立派的男人了。可惜你遇见的是我，不然也不会落到这种境地。”  
松本笑了：“幸好我遇到了你。”  
大野凑近，和松本吻在了一起。

这个吻，悠长而又带着复杂的情绪，没有性，只有爱。  
大野的手一直在轻轻抚着松本脸的轮廓，而松本也在描画着大野的眼尾和鼻尖。  
他们睁开眼，离开彼此的唇，眼神深邃，像是某个旋转着的黑洞，把对方的灵魂深深地刻在自己的回忆里。

 

吉泽看了一会儿，像是失去了耐心，他咳了两声，说：“时间到。”同时对手下们比划了一个手势，他们把孩子们送上了那辆卡车，然后所有的枪口子弹都上了膛。  
那一大片黑压压的人随时都会开枪。  
吉泽又一次地举起了手枪，指着大野的脑袋。

松本偷偷地在大野身后举起了那把手枪，透过了大野的手臂和身体的缝隙，对准了吉泽的额头正中。  
不知道能不能打中，能不能比吉泽快，能不能比这群人快。  
松本紧张得出了一手心的汗，他仿佛回到了最初刚开始做狙击任务时候，变成了那个端着枪的紧张的少年。  
他突然大声地问：“413，你的真名是什么？”

大野一愣，突然不知道该说什么。

松本见状，叹了口气：“算了，不想说就别……”

突然，吉泽扣动了扳机。

其实一直在盯着吉泽看着的松本同时也开了枪。

大野等松本扣完扳机后，迅速地把松本扑倒，护住了他的身体和脑袋。

一切都发生在一瞬间，距离和时间差以及反映速度的极致使得一切不可能发生的事情变成了可能。

“大野，”黑暗中，大野的眼睛被车灯的光照得闪闪发亮，“大野智。”

——tbc


End file.
